


Aldrig Käraste Syster

by kattahj



Category: Allra käraste syster - Astrid Lindgren, LINDGREN Astrid - Works
Genre: Drama, F/F, Mental Breakdown, One Night Stands
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-26
Updated: 2003-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbro kom aldrig över förlusten av sin hemliga tvillingsyster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aldrig Käraste Syster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No Beloved Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444548) by [kattahj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj)



_Plötsligt tog Ylva-Li mig hårt i armen.  
\- Allrakäraste Syster, ett måste du veta!  
\- Nej, sa jag. Jag vill inget veta.  
\- Jo ett måste du veta, fortsatte Ylva-Li.   
Då slutade blommorna att sjunga och träden att spela, och jag kunde inte mer höra bäckens melodi.  
\- Allrakäraste Syster, sa Ylva-Li. När Salikons rosor vissnar, då är jag död.” _

 

När längtan kommer över mig lägger jag mig under Salikon och pressar mig hårt mot marken tills det blir märken efter mina händer och fötter i jorden. Ibland ansiktet också – det har hänt att marken varit våt nog för att jag ska sjunka ner lite grann. Bara lite. Aldrig tillräckligt.

Mamma och pappa ser på mig som om jag blivit tokig. Varför det? Gyttjeinpackningar ska ju vara så nyttiga.

Jag går in på mitt rum och tar av mig de smutsiga kläderna. Ännu har mamma inte krävt att jag ska börja tvätta dem själv. Det skulle jag ha gjort om jag var hon. Jag har dåligt samvete för att jag orsakar så mycket trassel, men det hindrar mig inte från att fortsätta.

Jag duschar av mig smutsen och plockar fram nya kläder, väljer bland de snyggaste jag har. Det blir alltid tajta tröjor, korta kjolar, mycket smink. Mamma och pappa rynkar pannorna ikapp när jag kommer ner. Så mycket hinner jag se innan jag ger mig iväg.

Det räcker inte med nån jävla hundvalp. Det var inte en lekkamrat jag behövde. 

Jag är inte särskilt petig när det gäller detaljer. Vore jag det skulle jag bli tokig på riktigt, för något är alltid fel. Håret är inte tillräckligt långt eller har fel lyster. Ögonen är inte tillräckligt klara.

Leendet är alltid fel. Jag tycker bäst om när de är allvarliga. 

En av dem log oavbrutet. Hon log när vi träffades. Hon log när jag kysste hennes bröstvårtor och när hon kysste mina. Lekar, lekar... De tycker ju om det. Jag tycker också om det. Men några verkliga äventyr är det inte.

Hela tiden log hon, och hela tiden ignorerade jag hennes leenden, lekte vidare, låtsades så länge jag kunde. När jag inte kunde längre sade jag till, som jag alltid gör. De blir ledsna, och det är förstås tråkigt.

Hon blev ledsen. Och när hon blev ledsen slutade hon le. 

Jag nästan drog in henne genom dörren igen. Ylva-Li, älskling, där är du ju. Det var ett missförstånd alltihop. Sluta le bara, så blir allt som vanligt. Vi kan fortsätta med lekarna, så visar du mig dina äventyr igen. Visst gör du? Salikons rosor ska börja blomma, hålet genom marken ska uppsluka mig, allting blir så bra så bra.

Jag lyckades som tur var hejda mig. Mest var det tanken på fler leenden som skrämde bort mig. Nästa gång blev det en annan flicka, en som hade alldeles fel ögon.

Någonstans måste hon ju finnas, eller hur? Jag finns ju. Jag kan inte vara bara en. Hur skulle det se ut?

Det måste alltid finnas två. Hon hade inte förstått det. Men jag förstår. Och jag ska hitta henne.

Jag ska.


End file.
